


Una conversación normal

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debía cargar con el muerto, literalmente. No entendía qué fijación tenía Kisuke con ese chico humano llamado Ichigo. Vio la mueca ladina en el otro y la mirada sombría oculta tras el sombrero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una conversación normal

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece.  
>  **Nota** : El reto de Shiroyo consistía en un drabble con un lemon entre Hirako/Urahara/Kurosaki Jr., pero se me complicaba hacer un drabble de los tres con lemon sin que quedara WTF! Así que nació esto, uno de 500 palabras de los tres y completamente MA, al menos en la cabeza de los supuestos adultos xD. Situado antes de la saga de los Arrancars, y antes de que los Vizard (Shinji) se den a conocer.

Debía cargar con el muerto, literalmente.

—¿Y qué gano yo aceptando tu capricho? —No entendía qué fijación tenía Kisuke con ese chico humano llamado Ichigo.

—Una noche de sexo pernicioso y desaforado.

—¿Con el jovencito? —terció para buscar mosquearlo. Vio la mueca ladina en el otro y la mirada sombría oculta tras el sombrero.

—Pensaba en mí, pero… —Dejó la frase a medio formar, tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante el interés de Shinji por el muchachito.

—¿De verdad vale la pena? Digo —tomó un sorbo de té— este chico: Ichigo. ¿Es tan bueno en la materia? —Suponía que sí, porque de no serlo Urahara no lo habría citado para pedirle el favor de ayudarlo a asimilar su parte Hollow.

—En la cama no sé, me figuro que es virgen. —Su respuesta despertó la sentida carcajada de Hirako. Adoraba sus muecas de felicidad, ya que podía ver esa gran sonrisa de piano, fresca y picaresca.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también… es muy jovencito todavía para el sexo sodomita —dijo, para después obligarse a adoptar una postura más formal—. _Necesito_ de Kurosaki-kun. —Era un elemento importante para la batalla contra Aizen. Ambos lo sabían: se trataba del hijo de Isshin y Masaki; poseía en su sangre, sangre noble.

—¿Tan desesperado estás por sexo? —Simuló seriedad— Si necesitas de Ichigo o de carne fresca, sé que en el mundo humano hay lugares donde encontrar jovencitos así con relativa facilidad.

—Pero hay que pagar —retrucó. Shinji asintió reiteradas veces con calma, para después llegar a una conclusión acertada.

—¿Me hiciste venir solo para esto?

—Sabes que no, Hirako-san —respondió con emoción, escondiendo una macabra sonrisa detrás del abanico—. Pero el asunto de Kurosaki-kun prima ante todo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —espetó el Vizard—, entonces, ¿cuándo y dónde será el encuentro?

—Él no sabe nada de lo planeado.

—Qué perverso eres, Kisuke —reprendió con gracia.

—Momento —lo frenó— ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿De tener sexo con Kurosaki-kun o de ayudarlo con su parte hollow? —Ignoró la posible respuesta, para luego continuar con el tema central—. No puedo explicárselo. No todavía. —Eran asuntos delicados y debía ir con calma o podía echarlo todo a perder.

—Entonces veré en qué momento y cómo me pondré en contacto con él… me va a venir bien —se cruzó de brazos—, tengo una lencería erótica que hace tiempo quiero estrenar.

Urahara negó con la cabeza. Siempre era igual: Si Yoruichi u otra persona no estaba presente, ellos no podían tener una conversación normal o de adultos, como se suponía que eran. Hirako lo miró de esa forma que le desarmaba por dentro, parecía estar advirtiéndole con los ojos que iba a comérselo; y siempre había adorado sentirse así de subyugado por él, aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

—Yoruichi-san me va a retar si no hago la tarea —se lamentó Kisuke como un niño pequeño, poniéndose de pie para seguir al otro que, muy campante, se encaminaba hacia su cuarto personal para dar fin a la parte aburrida del encuentro.

 

**FIN**


End file.
